


Retail Therapy

by TeaRoses



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy wants to keep Cameron's mind off her troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for "Schmoop Bingo."

The hospital cafeteria food was just as inedible as Cameron remembered it to be. She chewed her way through a steak that tasted like plastic, reflecting on what a horrible day this was turning out to be.

"Hey, what brings you here?"

She looked up to see Thirteen. No, not Thirteen, the woman had a name: Hadley, Remy Hadley.

"Brought the final papers for Chase to sign," she replied softly.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry," Hadley replied.

"It's all right. I'm... moving on."

"Mind if I sit down?"

Cameron was a little surprised, but nodded. "Sure, go ahead. But I don't recommend the steak."

"So, by moving on, you mean there's someone else in your life? Not that I mean to pry."

She shook her head. "No. But I'm not defining my life in terms of being divorced anymore, or wondering where I went wrong. I'm just... Allison, now."

"All right, Allison, I'm Remy."

Cameron smiled. "Today was rough though. I'll admit that much."

"You know what you need," Remy said in a low conspiratorial voice. "Shopping."

She shook her head. "I've never been much for retail therapy."

"It's not about spending money. It's about doing something mindless and just... not thinking. Don't you ever do that?"

"Sometimes," said Cameron cautiously.

"So let's go to the mall!" Remy replied. "Do something spontaneous for once."

"For once? What have they been telling you about me?" She knew some of her old colleagues didn't exactly associate her with the word "fun."

"Nothing," said Remy, laughing. "All I'm doing is--"

"Inviting me shopping," Cameron interrupted, laughing herself. "Fine, let's go."

They took Remy's car and drove half an hour to the mall. 

"Dresses!" Remy said as soon as they entered, and Cameron followed her into a department store. She wasn't usually the type to swoon over clothing, and she figured Remy wasn't either, but it wasn't so hard to get into the idea of trying things on.

The first thing Cameron chose was an off-the-shoulder dress of black cloth shot through with gold. She went into the fitting room and tried it on, then walked back out to show Remy, striding like a model on a runway. Remy gave a wolf whistle and Cameron blushed.

Then it was Remy's turn. She came out of the fitting room in a red satin minidress. Cameron could not help staring. Remy had such long beautiful legs, a trim waist, perfect breasts... 

And what was she, Cameron, doing noticing a woman's breasts? But this was her time off from thinking, wasn't it? So she wasn't going to think about it, just enjoy it. When Remy changed into a white dress slit high up the thigh and paraded in front of her, Cameron applauded.

They didn't buy any of the dresses, but by the time they were done trying them on Cameron was relaxed and laughing again. 

"Next, chocolate," said Remy. She pulled Cameron by the arm to an upscale chocolatier, and each chose fancy confections. Cameron let the chocolate dissolve on her tongue, coating her mouth with sweetness. Remy ate hers slowly, swirling her tongue to lick up all the filling, and Cameron watched her every move.

One the way out of the chocolate shop, Remy spotted a lingerie store. Pulling Cameron by the arm again, Remy said "Let's go!"

Looking through the racks, Remy picked up was a red corset covered in black lace. "You," she said to Cameron, "would look great in this."

Cameron grabbed it and went into the fitting room. She couldn't model it in public of course, but it would be fun to look at herself in the mirror. She took off her pants and shirt and slipped the corset on. It shaped her figure nicely, she had to admit. Slowly running her hands down her sides, she posed. 

Then there was a knock on the door to the fitting room. "Let me in," whispered Remy. "I want to see how you look."

Cameron gasped. Then she looked herself in the mirror and grinned. Opening the door, she let Remy quickly slip inside.

"It looks terrific!" said Remy. "I never realized you had such a beautiful body."

She turned Cameron toward the mirror, stood behind her, and looped her arms around Cameron's waist. The feel of Remy's arms, and the sight of them together in the mirror, made Cameron's body feel pleasantly electric.

Remy ran her finger down the side of Cameron's neck. "You know, if we had a place more private than a fitting room we could continue our little escape from the world," she said softly.

"But then what happens when I start thinking again?" asked Cameron.

"Then you think about me."

"I like that," said Cameron. Turning, she kissed Remy on the mouth. The soft feel of her lips increased the electricity and made Cameron want more. "Now let's get out of here before the manager throws us out."

"But one thing first," Remy said. "I'm buying you that corset."


End file.
